Usuario discusión:Platino a la carga/Archivo1
Trasladar cosas de WikiDex Ya que has creado esta wiki, ¿te importaría usar w:c:es.pokemon:Especial:Export desmarcando la casilla "Incluye sólo la revisión actual, no el historial de revisiones al completo." para trasladar aquí los artículos Fan-Sprite y Fake-Balls? Luego lo puedes importar aquí usando Especial:Import Así no se pierde el historial. Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) w:t-en WikiDex20:14 29 oct 2008 (UTC) : Es que tienes que guardar ese archivo en tu ordenador. Luego, en la página para importar te sale para que lo selecciones de donde lo hayas guardado. Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) w:t-en WikiDex 20:39 29 oct 2008 (UTC) :: Perdón, olvidé que me habías respondido en mi discusión. A ver, te diré los pasos a seguir: ::# Ves a w:c:es.pokemon:Especial:Export ::# Desmarca la casilla Incluye sólo la revisión actual, no el historial de revisiones al completo. ::# Escribe (o copia esta lista y pégala allí) en la caja de edición de esa página lo siguiente: Fake-Balls Fakecraft Fan-Sprite FanArt ::# Dale a Exportar. Te pedirá guardar el archivo. Guárdalo en tu PC (en el escritorio mismo) ::# Ves a Especial:Import y usa el botón "Examinar..." para buscar el archivo que has guardado en el paso anterior. Lo seleccionas y le das al botón para subirlo. :: Luego los puedes modificar a tu gusto, subir las imágenes que aquí no estén, etc. Si necesitas más ayuda me lo dices. Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) w:t-en WikiDex17:50 15 nov 2008 (UTC) Comentario de Zuirdj ¿OK qué? Te doy una pista de cómo se contruyen esas hojas de estilo: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css . Léelo para buscar las partes que te interesen y las copias al Common.css de este wiki. Si no funciona, me dejas un mensaje. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 14:58 7 nov 2008 (UTC) FanFic Esta hecho genial,seguire yo con el proximo capitulo,claro,con tu permiso ¿puedo ser moderadora?perdon por la pregunta pero me interesa serlo Re:FanFic Okiss,en verdad eskribo asi,bueno em.....puedo crear un personaje en mi homenaje xD...cmo tu eres andres(kreo) yo me llamo hellen RESPONDE LO DEL PERSONAJE como dije antes,podria ser yo una etrenadora que los acompaña y me encuentran a mi en el capitulo 4 y nos hacemos amigos,mi nombre seria hellen Respuesta Si que puedes. (Marina101 20:56 30 ene 2009 (UTC)) La pregunta de... ¡Anonimo! ¿Cómo hiciste eso de el Pokémon de tipo volador y eléctrico? :: Es facil, me parecio increible y decidi ponerlo aqui, ademas todo proviene de PokemonAcanthite. --Platino a la carga 01:44 1 feb 2009 (UTC) hack La verdad es que el hack aun no esta hecho, XD, pero cuando lo haga les avisare. Me complico mucho haciendo todas estas cosas, y la verdad es que no se mucho de hackrooms y esas cosa. Preferiria terminar todas mis creaciones antes de tener uno (ademas no se usar ninguan de las herramientas de hackrooms) --Drupixp 20:39 1 feb 2009 (UTC) Hack Si es que termino mi dex, quiza piennse en hacer un hack, aunque preferiria que me ayudaran (por que no se nada de como acerlos) --Drupixp 20:41 1 feb 2009 (UTC) :: Pues yo si y sé usar varias herramientas; pero, ¿Cómo fue que hiciste la imagen de la batalla Pokémon? Sobre los vídeos... Eso nuevo que ha aparecido para insertar vídeos... No sé muy bien utilizarlo. ¿Cómo se utliza? (Marina101 15:13 5 feb 2009 (UTC)) La batalla Solo tienes que sacar la imagen de un rom de GBA con F12, y luego buscarla donde esta guardada, despues cambias los sprites de la batalla con paint u otro programa de dibujo(queria probar como se vería). --Drupixp 16:25 6 feb 2009 (UTC) ¿Y...? ¿Cómo hiciste la carta? ¡Esta muy bien hecha! (Marina101 16:01 7 feb 2009 (UTC)) Asistente No, ya sé que es tu papá, te preguntaba a quién le decías lo del asistente, porque me sentiría honrado de serlo. --JuanGP 00:27 8 feb 2009 (UTC) Me gustaria saber... ¿Se puede usar el mismo cuadro que usas cuando metes una imagen como en Pikackaka? O al menos algo parecido para poner dentrolas imagenes... (Arándano 20:58 10 feb 2009 (UTC)) Terminado He terminado a Articou (Con sus imagenes y datos). (Marina101 19:41 13 feb 2009 (UTC)) Ayuda Me podrias recomendar algunos programas para hacer Hack roms? o una pagina ponde pueda encontrar algunos?--Drupixp 01:36 17 feb 2009 (UTC) Sobre eso de las pikaventuras... Claro, puedes seguir con las pikaventuras. (Marina101 20:43 17 feb 2009 (UTC)) Necesito ayuda Platino, cuando edito algo, me sale lo de escribir muy alargado, no normal. ¿Sabes como puedo solucionarlo? ¿O algún usuario lo sabe? ¿Es por el error de página que me sale?(Marina101 21:12 20 feb 2009 (UTC)) :: ¿de que hablas?--Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Algo que decir?]] 21:30 20 feb 2009 (UTC) Bueno, lo solucionare más tarde: No es tan grave, además: Tengo que seguir creando cosas y ese errocito no importa. (Marina101 21:35 20 feb 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Yo ya tengo novio. Se llama Miguel Asturias. Pienso Pienso que deberiamos arreglar la portada de la pagina, asi mas gente se interesaria en verla. Pienso que esta algo fea y aburrida, podriamos arreglarla y ponerle mas cosas. --Drupixp 19:22 1 mar 2009 (UTC) ¡Al fin...! Me alegro de que lo bloquaras. Ese usuario ha sido muy cruel. Espero que no haya más gente jamás como él. Lo que hizo fue horrible y costó arreglarlo. (Marina101 20:06 8 mar 2009 (UTC)) Em... Me preocupa... Me preocupa que al hacer una nueva cuenta se me borre la primera. Esque quiero registrarme pero como mis amigos también usan lo mismo para conectarse, me preocupa borrar accidentalmente su cuenta, ya que, cuando le doy a crear cuenta, me pone el nombre de usuario de mi amigo y no quiero borrarle la cuenta. ¿Se puede hacer sin borrar la cuenta de mi amigo? Em... Me preocupa... Me preocupa que al hacer una nueva cuenta se me borre la primera. Es que quiero registrarme pero como mis amigos también usan lo mismo para conectarse, me preocupa borrar accidentalmente su cuenta, ya que, cuando le doy a crear cuenta, me pone el nombre de usuario de mi amigo y no quiero borrarle la cuenta. ¿Se puede hacer sin borrar la cuenta de mi amigo? *¿¿¿Qué es eso??? tomame varios screenshots y pegalos en el paint indicados lo que pasa ahí ¿Entendíste?--Faner Andrés~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Algo que decir?]] 18:58 13 mar 2009 (UTC) RE: Peluchones Son peluches de que se dan en Japón. Aunque yo tengo peluches de los dos (El de Pikachu es un poco distinto, sin cofre y con un gorrito de navidad que le puse y el de Shaymin casi igual). Aunque ellos si que serían los protas en lo que tú dices. Se llamarían así: Pikachu: Como quieras. Shaymin (Macho): Shay. Y también tengo de peluche a este, que sería el tercer prota: Marrill (Hembra): Maná. Si quieres saber más, dilo en mi discusion. (Marina101 20:23 13 mar 2009 (UTC)) Pues si si (Marina101 19:03 21 mar 2009 (UTC)). Por mi... Por mi bloquealo para toda su vida. Ese odioso... Es que no estaba porque me he ido a un sitio, pero ya e vuelto. (Marina101 19:59 22 mar 2009 (UTC)) ¿Podría...? ¿Podría ayudar con eso de los objetos legendarios? Es que me parece interesante. (Marina101 12:34 26 mar 2009 (UTC)) En mi colegio... En mi colegio vamos a las 8:00 y salimos a las 2:00. ¿Cómo es el horario allí? (Marina101 19:26 26 mar 2009 (UTC)) Quería preguntarte... ¿Te has peleado con tu hermano? (Marina101 18:18 28 mar 2009 (UTC)) vaya es que no se como hacerlo soy un principiante superraichu ¿Sabes...? ¿Sabes porque Kelly, Flower y Arándano no suelen estar conectadas? Como yo las conozco, se lo que hacen. Flower, esta en su país natal, Argentina durante 3 semanas. Arándano tiene que estudiar y Kelly esta de vacaciones... Espero que pronto vuelvan a conectarse. (Marina101 12:48 31 mar 2009 (UTC)) ¿Qué tal me salen...? ¿Qué tal me salen los Pokémon de la Kechet Dex? Es que quiero saber que van bien. (Marina101 18:35 2 abr 2009 (UTC)) Cuando inserto un archivo... ¿Por qué me sale esto: ''You need to specify file name first!? Se bastante inglés y se lo que significa... Pero... ¿Por qué me pone eso? Necesito solucionarlo... Cuando inserto un archivo... ¿Por qué me sale esto: You need to specify file name first!? Se bastante inglés y se lo que significa... Pero... ¿Por qué me pone eso? Necesito solucionarlo... (Marina101 18:55 2 abr 2009 (UTC)) Ahora mismo... Ahora mismo estoy añadiendo nombres nuevos a la lista de personajes de diamond wintex. luego terminare de hacer a Snowild, un muñeco de nieve. Después de esoseguiré con mis historias, etc... (Marina101 14:58 3 abr 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... ¿De dónde sale la cría accidental de Pikackaka? (Marina101 18:44 3 abr 2009 (UTC)) Vaya... ¿Cómo haces las plantillas, las licencias y otros? (Marina101 17:52 6 abr 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... ¿Te sabes páginas de fakémons? Es que me gustaría verlos. (Marina101 20:54 6 abr 2009 (UTC)). Sí... Sí, me las dieron el viernes y hasta el martes no se acaban. Por cierto, me he peleado con unas malvadas chicas de mi colegio: Eva y Denisa. Son malvadas. Me acabo de enterar de que el 1 de mayo llega Pokémon, Giratina y el defensor de los cielos. Yo la vi en japonés, con subtítulos pero la quiero ver en español. Por cierto... El jueves no estare... ¡Me voy al super campo de mi abuela con animales! Ni el viernes porque me quedo allí a dormir. Ah, esas horrorosas chicas estan insultando Pokémon, a mi, a mi perro y a mi familia. Son las más odiadas de mi colegio. Si las conocieras... No puedo dejar de escribir muy rápido de lo furiosa que estoy... Voy a hacer una fanfic sobre eso... Además, esas chicas odian Pokémon y piensan que Fakémon es una, buena, dijeron una palabrota... Bueno, luego te informo, ¿Vale? (Marina101 16:41 7 abr 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... Si, en lo de Andrés, te doy mi permiso. Por cierto... Esta página de fakémon para mí es la mejor. Hay gente simpática, Fakémon guays... (Marina101 16:45 7 abr 2009 (UTC)). Me voy a marear... Se esta registrando mmucha gente... (Marina101 12:32 8 abr 2009 (UTC)). Yo... Voy a hacer cosas especiales solo para los del fanfic de todos los usuarios. Al igual que la Fakeballs. (Marina101 12:48 8 abr 2009 (UTC)) :Colaboraré ----Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Tened algo que decirme?]] 12:49 8 abr 2009 (UTC) ¡Ayuda...! Kelly me conto hace bastante quien era.. Y si, es una amiga mía. El caso, es que he ido a su casa y ha intentado editar sus cosas pero solo le sale: ''No tienes permiso para editar páginas, por las siguientes razón: ''Tu dirección IP ha sido bloqueada automáticamente porque fue utilizada por otro usuario que fue bloqueado por Platino a la carga. ''La razón dada es esta: ''Has sido bloqueado automáticamente porque tu dirección IP ha sido usada recientemente por «Chimecho17». La razón esgrimida para bloquear a «Chimecho17» fue «Haz hecho sin permiso. Obvio, lo siento, tendré q... ''Inicio del bloqueo: 18:13 12 abr 2009 ''Caducidad del bloqueo: 16:47 13 abr 2009 ''Bloqueo destinado a: 88.3.183.8 ''Puedes contactar con Platino a la carga o con otro de los administradores para discutir el bloqueo. ''No puedes utilizar la función «enviar correo electrónico a este usuario» a menos que tengas una dirección de correo electrónico válida registrada en tus preferencias de usuario y que el bloqueo no haya inhabilitado esta función. ''Tu dirección IP actual es 88.3.183.8, y el identificador del bloqueo es #61. Por favor incluye todos los datos aquí mostrados en cualquier consulta que hagas. Ayúdala, por favor... Si puedes... (Marina101 18:58 12 abr 2009 (UTC)) Platino... ¿Me dejas usar a Furby tipo agua para mi fanfic Pokémon Vida Iluminada? Es que me gustaría que fuera del grupo los Buscadores Marinos... ¡Ah! Kelly aún esta igual... Y... ¿De dónde sale la cría accidental de Pikackaka? (Marina101 16:10 13 abr 2009 (UTC)) Cuanto falta... Platino... Más o menos, cuanto me falta para lograr ser adminidtrador, teniendo en cuenta mi contador de ediciones, solo por curiosidad, no me molesta esperar un poco más y seguir editando cosas.--JuanGP 20:56 14 abr 2009 (UTC) Bueno... Hace bastante, hice el mini de Ardeus. Este es: ¿Qué tal lo hice? Sale en mi hack rom aún no terminado. (Marina101 15:05 18 abr 2009 (UTC)) ¡Al fin! ¡He encontrado todos mis Pokémon de peluche! Menos uno... El Pikachu enano... Pobrecito... Es tan diminuto que se pierde con facilidad -.-'... Pero bueno, luego subo la foto de todos mis Pokémon. Y era la Wikia... Ni Drupixp ni yo, la Wikia. Lo leí en un sitio de esta página. Esta seleccionado para que los burócratas den la bienvenida a los users anónimos. (Marina101 10:27 19 abr 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... ¿Qué tal mis peluches? Los tengo desde muy pequeña... Muchos los conseguí hace bastante en una feria. Aunque algunos no se donde los compre... Así conseguí mis peluches (Solo los que me acuerdo) *Pikacho: Cuando se me cayó un diente, me lo trajeron. Estaba escondido en mi armario, nuevecito. *Pichie: En una feria. Mi padre ganó un premio. Podía elegir entre un Celebi, un Ash igante y un Pichu. Yo quería el Pichu y mis hermanos el Celebi. Al final, nos pusimos de acuerdo y conseguimos el Pichu enorme. Esta super blandito... *Miaw y Marrill (Aunque también lo llamo Mar, caramba): Mi madre nos los trajo a mi y a mis hermanos. Es que antes, había un montón de tiendas en mi sitio, pero... Muchas se fueron y vendieron sus tiendas. *Tor: La familia de mi padre estaba haciendo limpieza en la casa y a cada uno de mis hermanos les dieron un regalo y ami un pollito. En el cohe, mi primo me dijo "Oye... ¡Un Torchic!" Así que yo ya decidí que sería un Torchic, pero distinto porque su madre era Kusey y su madre Blaziken. *Pichila: Mi madre lo vió en una tienda y me lo compró cuando volví del cole. La llevaba como bolsa de gimnasia al colegio, pero... Se hizo un agujero y lo tuve que coser... Desde entonces, no va conmigo al colegio. *Shay: Me lo compré, pero no se donde... Solo me acuerdo de esos... También tengo juguetes, dibujos, pósters, y más cosas de Pokémon. Estas son mis imagenes... Opina sobre ellas. Gracias ;3 (Marina101 11:35 19 abr 2009 (UTC)) Finalmente... ¡En Pokémon Diamante en inglés capturé a Mesprit con otra Master Ball! No lo hice con Action Replay, intercambié una Master Ball de mi Pokémon Perla en inglés (obvio con Código Action Replay 999 Master Balls) equipándo una de las Master Balls en un Pokémon que avía intercambiado, lo puse en la mochila (ya intercambiado) y salió Mesprit Salvaje y ¡La usé y lo tengo! Finalmente... --¡Estoy lo más feliz que pueda! Firmado: Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 21:53 24 abr 2009 (UTC) Las fotos... Es que no se que pasa que ya no se pueden cargar en la wiki. Me quedo un buen rato esperando y no pasa nada. Creo que hasta que no se solucione todo... Bueno, si, Arándano es mi hermana y también tengo un hermano (No registrado aquí) y tengo un hermano invisible inventado llamado Emby (Es que me lo inventé un día, no sé porque, yo me imagino que es mi hermano de doce años). Por eso en mi fanfic somos Marina, Arándano, Ricky y (Este existe aunque sale pocas veces) Masarus. Y sobre donde vivo... Vivo en una parte de España que es muy tranquila y en la que la mitad de la gente a la que se la digo, no sabe donde esta. Además, en el sitio en el que vivo es mejor no decir esta página a nadie. ¡La mitad de mi pueblo odia Pokémon! No quiero que sepan nada de esto porque se pondrían a insultar esta wiki y sería un horror. Siempre que en mi pueblo, uno de mi clase consigue algo de Pokémon me pregunta: ¿Qué Pokémon es este? o ¿Qué es esto? Esa es otra razón por la que no puedo poner mis fotos. Creo que alguien les ha dicho donde esta la wiki y no quiero que insulten o algo parecido. Uno de mi clase que le gusta Pokémon, lo tiene que ocultar para que no le digan nada. Además, en mi pueblo la gente te pide el messenger, y, mejor que no se lo des porque te pondrá verde. Bueno, que en mi pueblo muchos niños son insoportables. ¡Ah! Flower-Star no vive en mi pueblo, se fue hace bastante, pero es amiga mía, al igual que Kelly. (Marina101 09:46 25 abr 2009 (UTC)) Y los peluches... Me encantan mis peluches, me encantan. Siempre juego con ellos. Más o menos, esta es una de las historias que hago cuando juego con ellos, haré el fanfic enseguida se llamará, Pokémon, Vida Alumbrada, parecido a Vida Iluminada, bueno, ya lo verás. También tengo más cosas de Pokémon. Un estuche, un lápiz, un sacapuntas, antes una alfombra, juguetes... etc. Yo veo Pokémon en Jetix y el 1 de Mayo no me perderé Giratina y el Defensor de los Cielos. (Marina101 09:56 25 abr 2009 (UTC)) Vaya... ¡Qué bien! Le pasa lo mismo que a mi Pikachu, Pikacho. Esta un poco aplastado. Todos los días lo intento arreglar y no se enderza. Pero... ¡Me da igual porque lo quiero mucho! Por mala suerte, yo nunca recuperaré lo que perdí porque ya es imposible... ¿Sabías que en mi colegio estamos haciendo una pelicula? Es de miedo, de vampiros. (Marina101 16:21 1 may 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... A mi también me gusta contar las cosas que me pasan. Voy a hacer uno en el foro para que todos sepan que pasa. Creo que todos deberían hacer uno. Serian como Poké-Diarios Secretos ^-^. (Marina101 16:33 1 may 2009 (UTC)) Fanfic... ¡Seguro que sera divertido cuando lo hagas! Yo me imagine ayer por la noche una escena muy rara... Que, cada vez que alguien decia algo poco conveniente,Richy aparecia entre el público decía "Buuuuuuuuuuuu" y tiraba tomates mientras el público le decia "Calla". (Marina101 18:52 5 may 2009 (UTC)) ¿no te importa? Cambie la apariencia de la pagina. ¿No te importa? Si no te gusta cambialo, solo lo hice para ver como quedaba.--Drupixp 01:13 14 may 2009 (UTC) Pues Cambie la apariencia de como la ven los visitantes sin cuenta en Fakemon. Como digo, si te gusta como antes solo cambialo .--Drupixp 21:38 14 may 2009 (UTC) Oye ¿No crees que esto esta cambiando mucho? ¿La normas estan cambiando...? Ya casi da igual ser burócrata, administrador o usuario. Porque... Me parece que esto se esta descontrolando... Em... En la Quime dex, eso no lo puso Chimecho, sino BlackDark1. (Marina la Poké-Fan 19:25 23 may 2009 (UTC)) Feliz cumple... Mi tío tambien esta el 6 de junio. ¿Eres Geminis? *Se que yo no hago tortas pero al verlo en la discusion de Marina se me ocurrio hacerte a ti yo una tambien. --Chimecho17 23:25 26 may 2009 (UTC) ¡Claro! Me esforzare en hacer una tarta especial. Y todos los usuarios te lo harán pasar genial, el día de tu cumple. (Marina la Poké-Fan 13:11 27 may 2009 (UTC)) Yo = Yo mismo creare un pokemon torta para que cada ves que haya un cumpleaños, pueda cambiar al pokemon para darselo de regalo. Lo empezare ya mismo--Drupixp 20:11 27 may 2009 (UTC) La tarta... O torta, ya esta casi hecha. -Marina la Poké Fan - Díselo a mi Pikachu 13:21 29 may 2009 (UTC) ¡Ah! Yo capturé a Mesprit con una Poké Ball que no era Master Ball, en mi DS, hace unos creo que dos años. Marina la Poké Fan - Díselo a mi Pikachu 13:28 29 may 2009 (UTC) ¡¡!! ¡Mirad la wiki de Paris-! ¡La User Dex! Bueno, mirad... Y opinad sobre eso... dino.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas (Marina la Poké Fan 20:05 1 jun 2009 (UTC)) Bueno Veréis lo que pone en su wiki, la de Paris-. Mirad todo lo que pone sobre Pokémon, que es una cosa apestosa... Decid lo que pensáis una vez visto eso: http://es.wiki-de-poke-y-dino.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_de_poke_y_dino Este, Andres... Andres, porqué no hacemos una Pokedex Nacional todos los usuarios, algo parecido a la User Dex, ya se que ni un poder tengo para decir esto, pero, me gusta tener la Pokedex Nacional en todos los juegos de Pokemon y eso, porque en la User Dex no estan todos los Fakemon, ya que se veria un poco mas ordenadito. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños adelantado, ten tu torta(Torta de Andres). Ah, verdad una pregunta ¿Como cuanto cuesta un DSi? -De Valentín(Valentin434). Bueno, parece que nos estamos conociendo Bueno, soy de Perú. Mi cumpleaños es el 15 de octubre, cumplo 11 años. Mi mayor deseo es tener una Wii, una base secreta(como las de pokemon esmeralda) y que mi papá juegue por primera vez conmigo, porque como es militar y cuando era niño no le compraban ni un solo juguete es así, pero no está separado de mi mama. Mira este es un secretillo: Que mi pá me va a traer un Zorro o una lechuza para la proxima semana, porque ya me trajo pavo real(2:Rayas e Isabela). -De Valentín(Valentin434). Si, aqui en Perú es de noche Si, a mi tambien me da curiosidad. Si ya es de noche, mas o menos las 6:50 o algo así. Bueno, pues eso de la torta, que opinas de ella. Ah, me olvidaba que para la Pokedex Nacional esten primero los 3 iniciales de cada región, Ejm.: 1.Inicial tipo hierba(Pokedex ???), 2.inicial tipo fuego(Pokedex ???), 3. inicial tipo agua(Pokedex ???), 4.inicial tipo planta(Pokedex ççç) y así sucesivamente. -De Valentín(Valentin434). Platino, esto es algo muy triste Platino, lo siento, era broma, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Andres!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy haciendo una gran fiesta en mi mente, me imagino que estoy comiendo un pedazo de pastel y justo mi hermana viene a la fiesta y me quita el pedazo(que tonto soy ¿No?). Bueno, que la pases muy bien Andres. Por cierto, de regalo de este festejo le regalaré a tí, a Marina, a Drupixp, a Chimeco17 y a todos los usuarios de esta wiki cada inicial de la region Korna, pero shiny y con las estadisticas mas fuertes, y a Plantvore con el ataque Placaje herboreo, a Firealien con Placaje Incendiario y a Elesea con Placaje Acuatico. Pero como eres el cumpleañero te regalo toda la bolsa de objetos para tí(mirala dentro de una hora). -De Valentín(Valentin434). Platino, perdoname por decir a cada rato mensajes pero ... Alguien a puesto en mi Korna Dex en la parte de Elewav, aunque creo que tiene razon esto:"este es un spheal no puedes tener mas imaginacion". -De Valentín(Valentin434). ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! frame|¡Feliz Cumple, Platino! Te he hecho ya la torta... Y, por primera vez en la historia de las tartas... ¡Ardeus, hace aparición, dibujado completamente por mí (Como la tarta)! Me costó bastante... Pero... ¡Mira! ¡La tarta es de Chocolate! ¿Qué tal queda? Marina la Poké Fan - Díselo a mi Pikachu 10:56 6 jun 2009 (UTC) ¡Feliz Cumple! De parte mia, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! te deseo lo mejor... Tuve un problema con el pokemon Torta, pero empezare ahora mismo con el (es que eh tenido muchas pruebas para el colegio esta semana) --Drupixp 17:06 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta... Ya lo hice, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! Se llama Caket Platino y es tipo Dulce/Acero (por platino) y su preevolucion Cakepy Platino del mismo tipo. Ahora no puedo hacer sus fichas por que tengo que salir urgente, pero cuando mllege las hago inmediatamente XD. thumb|Felizz cumplethumb|Feliz Cumple Por cierto, también... Puedes elegir un Pokémon (incluso legendario no creado o creado) de cualquiera de mis regiones. Pero, será especial el Pokémon. ¡Ah!¡ Como todos ponen su cumpleaños, yo los cumplo el 23 de Diciembre... ¡Qué lejos! (Marina la Poké Fan 19:13 6 jun 2009 (UTC)) Platino... Si es que miras este mensaje, quiero saber si puedo utilizar los tipos inventados por los usuarios destacados, por que no sabia que no podia utilizar eso, ya que hize unas tablas de Arceus y el sprirte de Arceus tambien, pero luego salio un mensaje que decia que era propiedad suya, me costo mucho trabajo hacer ese sprite, por favor, dejame tener esa pagina denuevo, te lo ruego.-De Valentín(Valentin434). Platino No me bloquees, por fi... Es que Chimecho se esta portando mal: Se pasa por anonima y cambia cosas (O esi he oido), insulta a los users (Arándano) y copia. Haz algo, please... ah espero tu respuesta... Por cierto... No me registro aquí porque mi ordena esta un poquito estropeado y no me va bien Platino Sta es la prueba de lo que te dije: Esto, lo puso Chimecho en la discu de arandano: " Oye Desbloqueame por que no me hice pasar por ninguna anónima,solo se me olvida registrarme. Y a todos se les a olvidado algo una vez. Quizas a ti se te olvide registrarte un día y edites algo tuyo y te bloqueen. Eso mismo paso conmigo. A ti no te gustaria que te bloquearan por que se te olvido algo.Y ademas en las reglas de Pokefánon dice 'Editar y dejar que editen. Cosa que actualmente no haces." Me parece algo muy feo eso... A ti no?? Además, no edito algo suyo... Sino la encuesta de Marina!!! Miralo en el histo de encuestas y preguntas o algo asá... Además, copia las ideas de muchos users. Lo se, porque lo e visto. Observalo con tus propios ojos. Ya lo dije: Me gustaría registarme pero mi ordena esta muy estropeado. No me bloquees, please... Solo lo decia porque lo he visto de verás... Dudas Hola, soy un "posible nuevo usuario" en esta wiki (pero ya he colaborado en otras wikias como "Disney Wiki", y fundé una wikia también) y aquí te doy unas dudas que espero que me respondas cuando puedas: En principio, yo mismo creé un fanfic de pokémon, de momento no digo como se llama, asi que me referiré a él como "Nombre del fanfic". 1º ¿Podría poner aquí información de mi fanfic así como artículos de escenarios y personajes? (para diferenciar por ejemplo tu artículo de Arceus con el de mis historias podría poner como título en todos los artículos de mi fanfic: "Nombre de mi fanfic:Arceus" o "Nombre de mi fanfic:Kyogre" o "Nombre de mi fanfic:Pueblo del fanfic") 2º Mi fanfic tiene personajes tanto del anime como de los videojuegos e inventados. ¿Podría poner artículos de éstos? (con la información de mi fanfic, ej: "Nombre de mi fanfic:Ash Ketchum"). Por el momento, esto es todo. Cuando puedas, contéstame. --WDP 19:47 14 jun 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por contestar, ya he empezado, son las Historias del Mundo Pokémon, si quieres leer los datos pincha, y si no, pues no. --WDP 20:53 14 jun 2009 (UTC) Por cierto lo del título "Personaje:Nombre del fanfic" ¿sólo lo utilizo con personajes comunes como Arceus o Ash, o con los inventados también?--WDP 21:06 14 jun 2009 (UTC) Una última pregunta, hay personajes que son comúnes en mi fanfic pero se los conoce por una extensión, es decir, en mi fanfic hay un Raichu que se le conoce como Profesor Raichu. ¿Como pongo el título del artículo para éstos? ¿"Profesor Raichu" o igual que antes "Profesor Raichu:Historias del Mundo Pokémon"? Y feliz cumpleaños, sé que llego tarde y soy nuevo pero, mas vale tarde que nunca. --WDP 14:30 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Platino... Platino, a ti cuando te darán el pokémon platino, yo acabo de conseguirlo y estoy empezando.--JuanGP 18:33 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Por fín... Platino, por fín he creado mi propia wiki, se llama Criatures Wiki, es para crear Animales u otras cosas inexistenetes, como gusanos de arena, etc. La página es esta: http://es.criatures.wikia.com/wiki/Criatures_Wiki. Ademas, ya que eres el fundador de la wiki, diles a todos los usuarios que si es que quieren colaboren en la Prehistoric Dex, ya que en cada Dex hay pokemon prehistoricos.- De Valentin434. No te importa? ¿Te impporta si mejoro la portada un poco? Es para que se vea mejor y mas ordenada... ¿Puedo crear la seccion fakemon destacado? cada semana podriamos tener un nuevo fakemon destcado.Respondeme en mi discucion si es que puedo. --Drupixp 20:41 28 jun 2009 (UTC) Lo cambie Cambie la portada, espero que te guste. Si no es asi, la portada antigua esta en la discucion de la Chiole dex. --Drupixp 21:34 28 jun 2009 (UTC) Ya cAsSI¡¡¡¡¡ ya cassi cumplo años =D es el 24 de julio bueno cambiando de tema me la e pasado inventando cosas y sprites y se me ocurrio la grandiosa idea de hacer un "concurso de sprites" uno propone el pesonaje,pokemon,tema...etc. y los participantes lo hacen pero primero necesito permiso y jueces jeje bueno luego me avisas todo bye ¿Quién eres, anónimo? Es que, necesito saber quien lo ha preguntado. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 11:48 30 jun 2009 (UTC)) Vaya... Por cierto: Gracias al Wi-Fi tengo a Chimchar, a Turtwig, a Glameow y a Torterra (Uno llamado GUSTAV me lo dio a cambio de mi Munclax, Mundy de nivel 10). (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 21:19 6 jul 2009 (UTC)) 2 Preguntas 1.-en esa pagina de "equipo pokemon" ¿puedo tambien agregar mi equipo? 2.-¿te puedo agregar temporalmente a mi equipo en mi fanfic? Juby3 06:01 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Platino.. Yo no he robado la imagen de la cara de Bridgette a Juby,si no que Juby me lo ha hecho--Bridgette,la heroína 14:28 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Probablemente... ...no podré colaborar durante uno o dos meses, me voy a un pueblo sin internet, (como me voy a aburrir). Otra cosa, era si me permites hacer mis propias fichas (plantillas) de personajes y pokémon. Es que no me convencen las de aquí, por ejemplo, lo del nombre japonés no se puede quitar y las fichas de pokémon no me convencen tampoco, tengo práctica con las fichas, yo mismo creé una wiki. Ah y, ¿de donde has sacado los sprites para esto? es que solo encuentro de gráficos de Esmeralda. Por cierto, he visto que habeis cambiado el diseño de la wiki. Es igual que el de Wikidex ¿no?. Ahí colabora un amigo mio, creo que su usuario es "Con Carne" o algo así. Espero tu respuesta. --WDP 21:34 16 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias, en cuanto a lo de las fichas de pokémon y personajes de Historias del Mundo Pokémon que te dije antes... ¿Que me dices? --WDP 00:11 17 jul 2009 (UTC) Perdon por lel sprite... No pude por falta de tiempo, ademas mi hermana borro el sprite que habia hecho, pero hoy haré la pag. -De Valentin434 k verguenza... lo de copiar el programe de gifs. Seguro que o Valentin o Marina, uno de los dos o los dos, estan llorando disiendo: "Me robaron el programe de gisf!!!". vuestro orgullo no os permite ver los sentimientos de loss dems. Solo queres ser los mejors, hasiendo trampa. tengo mi wiki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya tengo una wiki es http://es.creadores.wikia.com/wiki/Creadores_Wiki ojala les guste y se diviertan Mejor agregame... Mi correo es cibrpeackok@hotmail.com, luego compartiré el programa contigo y con Juby3. El programa es Beneton Movie GIF pero si lo descargas está con virus, he buscado y encontré uno sin virus. -De Valentin434 Mi hermana borro el mensaje Mi hermana hace todo, me malogró el DS(por su culpa se me cayo), un monton de cosas mas, entre ellas cuando leia tu mensaje dijo: ¡Mama, Val no me deja jugar! y por quitarme el mouse(mi hermana, no mi mama, ella ni le hizo caso) de casualidad cayo el puntero en borrar mensaje. Lo intentaré, pero uso Hotmail... Creo que sí se puede, ya que tu me pudiste enviar el mensaje. Intentaré agregarte. -De Valentin434 Que tal... ¿Te parece bueno el Beneton Movie GIF?, ademas, no puedo avanzar mucho ultimamente porque: *Un primo de 4 años me obliga a jugar con el o si no le avisa a su mamá y luego me grita a mí. *De tarea tengo que hacer 11 hojas de un libro de matematica y no me gusta matematica. Y muchas cosas mas. -De Valentin434 Este... Mejor descarga el Microsoft GIF Animator y el XnView por que no encuentro el GIF, si es que te a llegado el mensaje el archivo está adjuntado, por eso seguro no lo viste. -De Valentin434 ¿que? Por que vas a hacer eso. Yo tenia muchos proyectos para esta semana. Por favor no me bloquees.--Drupixp 01:37 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Por favor... A mí tampoco me bloquees, te juro que siempre he sido fiel a la wiki y lo seguiré siendo, ademas jurar en vano está contra la ley de Dios y decirlo con los dedos cruzados está en contra a los diez mandamientos, al segundo: No tomaras el nonbre de Dios en vano". Encima las wikis son mi unico pasatiempo, mi DS me aburre porque ya pasé todos los juegos(casi al 100%). -De Valentin434 ¿Por qué? Mi hermana no hizo nada, ni Kelly, ni casi ningún usuario bloqueado. ¿Por qué casi toda la wiki esta... bloqueada o pateada? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 08:24 25 jul 2009 (UTC)) Platino, mira... Encontré el link, no lo encontraba porque dice siempre eso de la descarga externa, significa que tiene un vius porque lo descargan de la página que tiene el Beneton Movie GIF, en fin, ten el link: http://www.ojolink.com/descargas/programas.asp?id=4907&nombre=Beneton%20Movie%20GIF Por cierto... En el Bloqueo de usuarios no estaba bloqueado, el mensaje anterior lo mandé yo. -De Valentin434 Bueno... Cuando nesecites un programa avísame y yo te lo busco, mi primo es experto en buscar en internet, y yo un poco. Por cierto, hoy iba a hacer mas fakemon para mi Dex. -De Valentin434´ Una pregunta... ¿Puedo utilizar los tipos que Marina, Drupixp, tu, etc. crearon, como: Magia, Amor, Dia, Noche, etc? -De Valentin434 Gracias... No me habia fijado en eso. -De Valentin434, fan de los pavos reales. Gracias de nuevo... Que despistado soy, gracias. -De Valentin434, fan de los pavos reales. Me has cambiado ha kirliason? Kirliason la cree yo,y a los tres pokemon,Minurachi,Celebitias y Beliavus tambien,acepto lo del cambio de furtwo,ya que furby lo creaste tu,pero lo de algo que cree yo..porque lo has cambiado?ademas,en los articulos de esos tres pokemon,dicen lugares cerca de wintex,no en wintex,mira lo de minurachi Minurachi PD:Los sprites,excepto el de beliavus despues de comer bayas celeoc,los hizo Marina101. Chao.Pokeminun Platino... ¿Cuando haremos la Dex nacional de todas la regiones? Mientra iré comenzando la Dex Nacional que es entregada en mi región. -De Valentin434, fan de los pavos reales. Así... Lo de la Pokedex de tu región, es así, pero tambien estaba pensando en que hagamos una Pokedex en la que esten los Pokemon de todas las regiones. -De Valentin434, fan de los pavos reales. Ya entendi... Es como si fuera una Dex nacional. -De Valentin434, fan de los pavos reales. me bloquearon TmT porque platino dime que hice me sale No tienes permiso para modificar esta página, por las siguientes razón: Tu nombre de usuario o dirección IP ha sido bloqueada. El bloqueo fue hecho por Platino a la carga. La razón dada es No se da ninguna razón. Inicio del bloqueo: 01:51 25 jul 2009 Caducidad del bloqueo: 01:51 1 ago 2009 Bloqueo destinado a: Juby3 Puedes contactar con Platino a la carga o con otro administrador para discutir el bloqueo. No puedes utilizar la función «enviar correo electrónico a este usuario» a menos que tengas una dirección de correo electrónico válida registrada en tus preferencias de usuario y que el bloqueo no haya inhabilitado esta función. Tu dirección IP actual es 189.164.205.212, y el identificador del bloqueo es #305. Por favor incluye todos los datos aquí mostrados en cualquier consulta que hagas no se que hice porfa platino dime que hice si fue por estar ausente fue porque me llevaron a la playa soy juby3 Hola. He bloqueado a Poké Minun porque ha editado dos cosas sin permiso de su creador. He puesto la información de la wintex dex también en los tres quimeras porque, según he visto, salen en la pokédex de esa región también. Arándano 16:58 29 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola Platino... Tu regalo de cumpleaños pasado, es un Pack Pokemon(Son Repavos) de razas muy raras, si quieres saber cuales son ve a Tienda de Pokepacks Pokemon, quieres información de Repavo ve a 033-Repavo, si quieres saber los colores de Repavo ve a Combinaciones de colores en Repavo, si quieres ver a mis Pavos Reales(Son mios, de verdad, no creas que son de mi papá) ve a Mis pavos reales, espero que te guste mi regalo. -De Fan de los Pavos Reales Gracias Gracias de nuevo. -De Fan de los pavos reales. Claro Claro que puedes, ademas, tu puedes editar todo lo que he creado, de verdad. -De Fan de los pavos reales. Me encanta el nuevo logo de la wiki. Salen en él: Hoo, Andrés, Richy, Marina y Bridegtte. Me encanta el nuevo logo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:14 6 ago 2009 (UTC)) los ases del frente de batalla mundial la pagina la deje en la discucion de marina y puedes inscribirte para ser un AS DEL FRENTE DE BATALLA MUNDIAL eh oye que pokes tienes (solo tres) para lo de los ases cual prefieres... thumb|la miathumb|la tulla ta tulla o la que te hice --el fan de los budew 18:47 7 ago 2009 (UTC) oye... cual era el nombre de la pagina que hiciste con enlace a zona safari (o algo asi) donde habia un tuto de como hacer sprites de personajes??? --el fan de los budew 19:22 7 ago 2009 (UTC) puedo? usar las rejas de la casa de ane en el cerro mesprit para un lugar que estoy creando?? --el fan de los budew 23:16 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Por que... Por que me habias bloqueadooo--Bridgette,la heroína 00:03 8 ago 2009 (UTC) En España... Casi todos tienen DS. Mi vecino tiene las tres, yo una, casi todos los de mi clase también... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 22:26 12 ago 2009 (UTC)) Hola, Platinum... Como se hacen capturas de pantalla (Screenshots) en el ordenador como esto: Archivo:Sprites guia 1.jpg? oye seria bueno que mejoraramos en algo la wiki tengo unas ideas *(mensajeros peliper) se encontraria en la portada y serviria para poner anunooodos los vean *(pokégremio de exploradores)se divide en mas partes y es la vercion mejorada de la pagina principal tiene mensajeros peliper, misiones destacadas(ahi van articulos destacados etc)comandantes del equipo platino(usuarios destacados)crea una nueva mision(crear articulo) y sustituirle asi la portada con cosas de exploradores. *una seccion de retos(misiones especiales) que te parece? dimelo en mi discucion--el fan de los budew 19:54 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, te vi en la discusión de Marina101 y leí tu mensaje y quería decirte que......ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON VOS, ESTÁ MUY MAL!!!!!Aunque yo no tenga ds te apoyo y ya voté xq si está mal. Sólo quería hacerte saber eso, ahora me despido. Que estés bien. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ Claro, Platino... Haz si quieres el Shipping. Estoy en un ordenador público. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:50 22 ago 2009 (UTC)) Claro. La animaré en cuanto pueda. Por cierto... ¿Podrías ayudarme con los títulos en otros idiomas (Inglés y Japonés) de Episodios de la primera temporada (EPPKT001 - EPPKT100)? Es que, yo solo sé un poco de inglés y japonés. Hola Soy Valentin, mi cable de internet se ha roto y estoy en una computadora bien lenta, pero me compraran otro cable, pues tendre que esperar.perar. ¿como se usa... la plantilla de pokemons (los pokemon salvajes o que te regalan en cierto lugar etc etc etc) porque quiero empezar con carion en su nueva version--el fan de los budew 22:50 26 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿como se usa... la plantilla de pokemons (los pokemon salvajes o que te regalan en cierto lugar etc etc etc) porque quiero empezar con carion en su nueva version--el fan de los budew 22:50 26 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿como se usa... la plantilla de pokemons (los pokemon salvajes o que te regalan en cierto lugar etc etc etc) porque quiero empezar con carion en su nueva version--el fan de los budew 22:50 26 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola ;) Hola, soy la estilista Pokémon Iris. Encantada. Me gustaría charlar contigo aunque sólo sea por nustras discusiones :) Saludos Estilista Iris 20:26 31 ago 2009 (UTC) aqui tienes thumblo hice lo mejor que pude. me puedes enseñar a usar las plantillas de pokemon que aparecen en lugares??????--el fan de los budew 23:42 31 ago 2009 (UTC)Pichu_parpadeante.gif Ayuda el nombre ingles de mi region es que le he puesto una plantilla a mi articulo de celesten,pero le hje intentando poner muchas veces el nombre ingles y no me ha salido(usando como ayuda y ejemplo el articulo de la academia pokemon)me puedes ayudar? PokeMinun 20:02 3 sep 2009 (UTC)PokeMinunPokeMinun 20:02 3 sep 2009 (UTC) WDP ha vuelto Ya he vuelto y tardaré en reincorporarme pero he vuelto. Antes de irme te pregunté si me permites hacer mis propias fichas (o plantillas, como se diga) de personajes y pokémon. Si pudieras contestarme. --WDP 00:51 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Aquí... Llovió ayer y antesdeayer. Hizo mucho frío. Ya ha vuelto a salir el sol y hace calorcito. Mi abuela tiene piscina (Helada como un glaciar) y me suelo bañar con mi familia allí. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:57 14 sep 2009 (UTC)) No realmente... Participé de un concurso en la ya extinta página Pokémon Safari y obtuve el juego. Trae las 2 versiones,y aunque prefiero a Ho-oh, elegí SoulSiver. Por cierto acabo de terminar el pokémon ranger nuevamente, Minun se está volviendo uno de mis pokémon favoritos, casi tanto como Torchic.--JuanGP 00:35 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Help Hola soy alguien muy especial a la que le gustaría saber que es esto. Que es? Podrías ayudarme a empezar mi usuario? Que puedo contribuir? Ayuda no entiendo nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :(--El señor del agua, Masterkyogren 17:57 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Perdona, pero... ...se dice '''envueltos no envolvidos. En el MagnetricShipping pusiste que están envolvidos, cuando se dice envueltos. Espero que no te moleste el comentario, pero es mejor decirlo ahora para que no cometas ese error en una situación peor » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:51 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Ortografía No hay de qué ~ Espero que no te haya parecido que lo escribí en tono desagradable. Ahora que lo has corregido, lo recordarás cuando vuelvas a escribir la palabra y como está corregido en el artículo, nadie se dará cuenta si no lee todos tus mensajes » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:38 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Tipos ¿Me podrías decir algún Pokémon de tipo Iris que aparezca en Wintex? Gracias » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:36 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias por tu opinión en ICarly versión pokémon, y no fue Pollopedia, sino Pollipedia, xD. --HarukaAngel 21:42 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Dex Hola Platino,una pregunta por favor¿Podrias poder los cuatro Fakemon que he creado en alguna dex y si es así me darias permiso para poner otros Fakemon que creare en esa dex?--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 22:24 23 sep 2009 (UTC) mucho gusto platino soy nuevo en la wiki y ayudo a juby a editar le carion dex (aunke no e hecho mucho) y quisiera que le dieras la bienvenida a la fake es genial yo ya lo conocia de la escuela pero seria muy padre qure tu lo conocieras (es muy buena persona) Hola Te queria preguntar de que se trata esta wiki ya que no entiendo bien nada.--Paul the pokemonlover 14:07 24 sep 2009 (UTC) n.n ¿Cómo funciona la plantilla que dejaste ayer de la Dex en PAAA o algo de eso? » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:03 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Perdón Oye tío por error borré la evolución de Triangult fue sin querer puedes reponerlo? --*$The Master$* 16:28 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Platino... Mi, mi pava real, se ha muerto, la extraño mucho, o el pavo comun le a tirado un picotazo en la cara o una rata le ha mordido en la cara. -De Fan de los pavos reales. ^^ Lo habría cambiado yo de todas formas, pero gracias por cambiar lo de la plantilla de Ciudad Rocarrón :) » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 16:36 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Oye Como puedo crear una plantilla? Que por lo que parece tu sabes. --*$The Master$* 18:26 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias... ...por poner orden, aunque preferiría que restaurases mi discusión, aunque si no lo haces tampoco me importa. En cuanto al castigo, no es necesario. Con el aviso creo es más que suficiente. Saludos, --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 18:35 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Usuario peligroso Esto lo he hablado con Marina101. Empiezo: El usuario Pokemon acción pienso que puede ser otro usuario llamado Pokemon defensa. Bueno (esto no lo sabe Marina) hace poco me puse en el chat y vi que Pokemon acción le dijo a un usuario llamado CURRO que en realidad es tiene otra cuenta con el nombre de Pokemon defensa. Como tu no tienes pruebas seguramente no hagas nada. Continúo. En Wikidex había un usuario llamado Me gusta tanto Pokemon que solo puedo decir Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, (varias veces) Este usuario fue bloqueado por Ciencia al poder por nombre inaceptable y blanqueo de páginas como la de Marina101 (yo siempre miro el historial de la página de usuario de Marina101 en Wikidex para encontrarle) Si miras su discusión en Wikidex podrás ver que hizo una historia. Vale. Mira la historia de Pokemon accion Las aventuras de chimchar y veras que es exactamente igual (o parecida) a la de Me gusta tanto Pokemon que solo puedo decir Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon,... Tampoco hay pruebas de que sean la misma persona. Sigo. Hace nada de tiempo Pokemon accion como está bloqueado por meterse con Ciencia al poder ha puesto un mensaje en su propia discusion llamandole una palabra que yo creo que iba con ánimo de ofender. De nuevo no hay pruebas de que sea Pokemon accion porque lo escribió como si fuese editor no registrado. Y por último... Puede que al haber sido bloqueado en Wikidex haya venido aquí. Y si le descubre alguien y le bloquea puede que tenga su otra cuenta para seguir en Fakemon. Aunque aquí aún no ha hecho nada. Pero ¿y si lo hace? ¿Qué vas a hacer? --Pokemon al ataque 18:59 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Vale Pues eso. Vale.--Pokemon al ataque 09:54 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Si... ...borro imágenes de mi página de discusión ¿pasaría algo? es que un usuario ha puesto muchas y queda feo. --Pokemon al ataque 13:31 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Fakémon Wiki ¿Tu puedes cambiar la página principal de Fakémon? Solo quería preguntarte si podrás cambiar el nombre de mi dex Zapper Dex y renombrarla como Zsasha Dex. Si no quieres o no puedes no importa. Si lo has cambiado ¿podrías avisarme porfavor? Gracias. Firmado: Alux Hola soy nuevo en esto... me gustaría iniciar una pág pero no sé, tengo varias ideas para personajes, pero me gustaría proteger mi propiedad intelectual... que puedo hacer al respecto? ah por cierto... porque no dibujan sus fakemon a mano y los scanean? no saldrían mejor? Att el zombie 2009/10/22 Scritchtering Oye podrías borrar esta imagen: Archivo:Scritchering.PNG. Es que quiero subirla otra vez con otro nombre. Porfa hazlooooooooooooo. --*$The Master$* Y recordante que ahora estaba jugando a la PlayStation A la weíta de paginita X3 15:29 24 oct 2009 (UTC) PD:Podrías poner Hexia Dex en el apartado Algunas Dex? ¿Oye como ago? Oye pana estaba escribiendo mi historia luego le doy a guardar cambios y lo minimizo y cuando lo vuelvo a abrir no se había guardado nada y todo estaba en blanco asi que todo el pedazo que escribí se me borró ¿no sabes alguna forma de hacer que vuelva?--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 02:54 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Perdón Oye disculpa por la molestia innecesaria si todos se disculparan cada vez que molestan a alguien el metro llegaría con menos gente en las mañanas,pero lo cierto es que ya lo resolví--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 03:00 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye ¿podrías? ¿Podrías poner la Mew Dex en Algunas Dex?--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 03:48 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Que injusto Oye quitaron las caras de Mundo misterioso que hice y las reemplazaron por las reales y lo peor es que seguro fue el tal Pokemon al ataque--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 16:48 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Platino Lo que pasa es que el puso caras de mundo misterioso con el mismo nombre que las reales y yo subí las reales y se le fueron esas. Ya lo hemos arreglado. --Pokemon al ataque 18:12 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Pana hasme una segunda Oye la imagen de Porygonix Z le puse mal el nombre solo quería saber si le podrias cambiar el nombre Porigonix 2 a Porygonix Z--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 23:35 25 oct 2009 (UTC)Archivo:Porigonix_2.png Plantilla de símbolos Te habrás fijado por ejemplo en Wikidex que al editar, hay un cuadro en el que ponen símbolos como éstos: – — … ° ≈ ≠ | [] [[]]... Supongo que ya sabes a que me refiero, que cuando pulsas uno de esos simbolos, en el cuadro de editar se ponen automáticamente. Mi pregunta es... ¿Por que no se ha puesto aquí? Si el problema es que nadie sabe ponerlo, yo lo hago (que yo sé), si el problema es otra cosa... --WDP 12:55 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Categoria Hola necesito que me ayudes,como puedo hacer una categoria?ya que he intentado ver como la hacen los demás pero le doi en editar y solo aparece la descripción--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 22:41 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Te pido permiso... Quería pedirte permiso para comentar en un artículo de HMP datos acerca de PAAA. Se trata del artículo Jericor (HMP), el cual solo tengo puesto que es el padre de Barry, te pido permiso para poner que también lo es de Andrés y Alberto. En el caso de que quieras, si no, pues se deja como está. Ah y contestame también lo de la plantilla del cuadro de los simbolos (esta encima del comentario de Mew doctor de aqui encima, el titulado Plantilla de símbolos). Cuando puedas respondeme a las dos cosas. --WDP 23:54 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Platino ¿Puedes borrar este comentario en la página de Ardeus? estan feo que el mismo diablo se asusta nuchisimo No pienses que he sido yo. En un principio lo borré pero lo he vuelto a poner para no penseis que he borrado algo --Pokemon al ataque 20:21 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Perdón... Lo siento por todo el tiempo que desaparecí, es que estoy trabajando en mi primer wikia creada por mí, si quiers puedes ayudarme, si lo confirmas te daré la dirección, y los demás usuarios también pueden ayudarme.--JuanGP 20:51 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye tu eres de... Venezuela?--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 12:07 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo tambien De que parte de Cararcas eres yo soy de Caricuao,y que opinas de este Spearow a punto de evolucionar Archivo:Spearow_a_punto_de_evolucionar.pngArchivo:Spearow_a_punto_de_evolucionar_sprite.png--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 15:35 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Como puedo hacer... La plantilla de un tipo inventado?--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 16:06 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye por fin Por 1era vez en esta vida que alguna de mis creaciones es usada como ejemplo,como dice en la pág para subir archivo--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 16:23 1 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Estás ocupado? Te lo pregunto por que no me respondiste a los dos mensajes que te dejé. Te los repito: Plantilla de símbolos: Te habrás fijado por ejemplo en Wikidex que al editar, hay un cuadro en el que ponen símbolos como éstos: – — … ° ≈ ≠ | [] [[]]... Supongo que ya sabes a que me refiero, que cuando pulsas uno de esos simbolos, en el cuadro de editar se ponen automáticamente. Mi pregunta es... ¿Por que no se ha puesto aquí? Si el problema es que nadie sabe ponerlo, yo lo hago (que yo sé), si el problema es otra cosa... Te pido permiso...: Quería pedirte permiso para comentar en un artículo de HMP datos acerca de PAAA. Se trata del artículo Jericor (HMP), el cual solo tengo puesto que es el padre de Barry, te pido permiso para poner que también lo es de Andrés y Alberto. En el caso de que quieras, si no, pues se deja como está. --WDP - Discusión ¿Página? Si te refieres a lo de la plantilla de símbolos, no es una página normal tienes que poner lo mismo que te pongo en este enlace MediaWiki:Edittools. RECUERDA la plantilla se titula MediaWiki:Edittools Usuario:WDP - Usuario Discusión:WDP me mudare si mudare mis creaciones a mi wiki.no m}voy a remover nada de esta wiki pero tembien que hacer invitacion a que pases a ayudarme con ella aunque claro no te obligo si si quieres te paso el link y te agradesco por todos los momentos en que me ayudaron los usuarios de esta wiki y los voy a recordar siempre ),: el link es http://es.creadores.wikia.com/ GRACIAS A TODOS Oye como hago con el .gif Ya hice mi tipo inventado pero cuando le doy para que se vuelva gif se le agregan colores que no kiero que aparezcan Oye ya hice lo que Me dijiste para hacer la plantilla pero aún no parece,kiero que sea utilizable como otras plantillas en Plantillas de pokedex avanzadas akí te dejo el tipo por si acaso Archivo:Tipo_cantante.gif--Jojojo 20:08 8 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Me podrias acer 2 favores? 1:¿Podrias poner mi Ayamo Dex en sustitucion de Zapper Dex? 2:¿Me podrias decir tus 2 colores favoritos? Es para un Fakemon. Espero tu respuesta, Alux Platino Soy Valentin, no editaré hasta proximo aviso, estoy decepcionado, se murió el otro pavo, no, puedo hacer nada. Otra vez te pido permiso Si has visto mis historias: Historias del Mundo Pokémon, te habrás dado cuenta de que se van a acabar. Antes de que se acabasen, iba a hacer un noveno capítulo especial, y te pido permiso para poder utilizar uno de tus personajes como protagonista de ese especial, se trataría del propio Andrés, he hecho hasta un sprite nuevo. Sólo sería Andrés. Si quieres que suba ese nuevo sprite de Andrés dime que nombre le pongo. Es casi igual que el que está en el artículo Andrés. Espero tu respuesta, a las dos preguntas. WDP - (Discusión). Pokémon de Hierbabuena y sprite... El pokémon de Hierbabuena que se llevará Jimmy en GAJS es... no sé. Es que yo quisiera que vosotros, los usuarios de Pokéfanon, lo eligieseis en la Discusión de GAJS 1 (y de paso, comentar el capítulo). El que mas votos tenga cuando ponga en 2010 el 2º capítulo, sería el pokémon de Jimmy. Eso sí, tendríais que esperar a que haga el sprite de Piñum y haga su artículo. El sprite es éste: Archivo:Sprite Andrés en HMP.png ¿que tal me ha salído? WDP - (Discusión). Caras Hola Platino subi esta imagenque encontré en spriters resource o como se llame y esperos que ayude a todos Archivo:Caras_de_Pokémon_MM.png--Jojojo 21:20 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Tutorial Hola Platino hice este tutorial Tutorial para fucionar Sprites y espero que esté completo y si califica ¿Se puede poner en la portada para que la gente que entre lo vea?--Jojojo 21:55 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Ese es Oro/Hibiki n_n el protagonista de OPC y OCPA =P --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:11 21 nov 2009 (UTC) =O Que rara coincidencia! x3 ya te iba a decir que empezastes a jugar platino el dia de mi cumpleaños x3 A veces mi hermana me molesta por que es 6/6 x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:16 21 nov 2009 (UTC) x3 Debe ser una "rara" casualidad x3 Aaaah si, estaba viendo la wiki que se copio, ¿Por que no la denuncias en wikia.com para que la cierren? Y creo que Gabi- es la misma Paris-, por que en su pagina de usuario dice que se llama 'Gab'r'i'''ela --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 21:26 21 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Podría yo... Crear para ''HMP varias plantillas como éstas? WDP - (Discusión) Publicidad? Se puede hacer esto? creo que hyrule solo esta aqui para anunciar su wiki =P --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:38 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Mis Pokedex Oye quisiera que pusieras mis pokedex en la portada: *Cartoon Dex *Acort Dex *Jet Dex *RR Dex Y esta tambien: *Egg Dex Por favor ponlas y aproposito quiero decirte que me caes bien --Nicolas493 17:20 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Ahhh... Bueno que te mejores n_n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:33 24 nov 2009 (UTC) mira oye el usuario pokemon acción me ha robado un fakémon dice k lo ha creado el y lo he creado yo haz aolgo porfa que es mio mira Archivo:Cristlon.png Oye Hola, me podrias hacer un favor, esque estoy haciendo un Concurso de Sprites y estoy pensando que el ganador salga en la portada, pero para eso necesito tu permiso, me lo podrias dar.....puedo espero tu respuesta en mi discucion gracias --Shasta88 22:37 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Oie Hola Platino, resulta que soy administrador en otra wiki pero como es nueva no tenemos muchos artículos o usuarios y queria saber si me dejas promocionarla un poco por aquí (La wiki es http://es.creadores.wikia.com) Creator wiki 15:11 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Especial de HMP Ya he añadido el argumento de Reencuentro de Dos Hermanos, por si quieres leerlo. De hecho, le he regalado un Pokémon legendario a Andrés. Eso sí, no lo tiene capturado pero lo podrá invocar cuando quiera. WDP - (Discusión) fakemon ola soy el usuario curro estoy asiendo una region pero los pokemon no los he creado yo los he cogido de internet ¿puedo acer la región con esos pokemon? ya tengo entre 40 y 50 fakemon esperotu respuesta en mi pagina de discursion CURRO te puedo pedir algo? porfa enseñame a crear plantillas y si se puede(preferiblemente)puedes subir la plantilla de episodios de pokemon y de personaje a mi wiki? te lo ruego porfe no quiero ser competencia sino ser una wiki amiga --189.164.197.59 01:38 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Platino... Eres de los que mejor me caen en esta wiki. ¿Puedo ponerte como amigo en mi página de usuario? --WDP 21:22 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Quiero que me conozcan Hola, soy Firefer, estoy creando una pokehistoria(o pokenovela) y quisiera hacerme conocer, si en algun momento tienen tiempo por favor pasen este link o veanlo, gracias La pokehistoria de Firefer--Firefer 22:20 3 dic 2009 (UTC) También... Puedes hacer mención en Andrés lo de que ahora puede invocar a Palkia con la Lutresfera que le regaló Barry. De hecho, puede invocarlo en tus historias. Es como un regalo que te hago. Por cierto lo de antes... lo de que si yo podía ponerte en mi página de usuario como amigo de wiki. ¿Puedo? WDP (discusión)